


No More

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Series: Whumptober 2020 - The Old Guard [6]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: “I would suggest you find out. Otherwise, I will take this man who you claim to love, and I will kill him, over and over again, until he will wish that his death were permanent. Until he will hate you for inflicting it upon him.”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Whumptober 2020 - The Old Guard [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954123
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> The draft of this was pretty whump-y. In the edit, I added even more and made it even more angsty! You're welcome.

“ _ Please, no more.” _

6 months. That’s the minimum amount of time they’ve been trapped in this hell. Nicholas lost count around day 150. They have been starved, beaten, tortured, killed, during every single one, and there’s no chance for Nicholas’ vocal cords to recover. Not since day 120, the day they decided to just focus on Joseph. To force Nicholas to watch every single cruelty they could think to inflict upon him. 

“What is your secret?” The words are now said with complete apathy. In the beginning, they could ignite rage in their captors. They could inspire anger, frustration. Nicholas would have preferred it. Emotion, they could use to their advantage, they could manipulate. This...this was difficult, disconcerting. 

The man whose turn it is to torture Joseph is named Gregory. It’s not actually his name, but in their moments alone, where both of them are alive and conscious, they came up with names. Nicholas had named Gregory first. Joseph had snorted and said he preferred the name ‘rat-faced bastard.’ After that, Nicholas got better at the game. 

Gregory pushes Joseph’s head into the barrel of water. Nicholas himself feels like he is the one drowning. His lungs fight for air, for any respite as he watches the love of his life drowned over and over again. Joseph no longer struggles. He thinks it is to make a point to Gregory, to prove that he is not frightened, that they will not be worn down, but all Nicholas sees is a motionless form, and a few bubbles, until there are none. 

Gregory throws Joseph’s limp form carelessly to the side. He stalks up to Nicholas, and grabs his chin roughly, forcing Nicholas to stare into cold, grey eyes. With the barest amount of saliva he can gather, Nicholas spits in his face. 

The slap echoes in the cold, damp cell. 

“What. Is. Your. Secret.” Each word is punctuated with a punch. Nicholas doesn’t mind them. In fact, he prefers it. Any second this man spends with him is a second away from Joseph, who Nicky can see is slowly starting to come around. He can just hear the sound of his rasping breathes emerging. 

“You will face judgement,” Nicholas tells him solemnly. “There is no God who can save your soul.” 

“Did your God give you this power?” 

“Who can know God’s will for certain?” 

Gregory leans his face close to Nicholas’, so close that he can smell the remains of what the man must have had for lunch. 

“I would suggest you find out. Otherwise, I will take this man who you claim to love, and I will kill him, over and over again, until he will wish that his death were permanent. Until he will hate you for inflicting it upon him.”

Nicholas’ knows logically that it could never happen, that Joseph would never blame him for this situation, but the words still strike as hard as a punch, they still cut as deep as a sword wound to the gut. His eyes flutter shut as he strives to control his emotions. 

“Nicholas. Do not listen to him. I love you and I will always love you. And you, you rat-faced bastard, I cannot wait to kill you for suggesting otherwise.” 

“How sweet,” Gregory says, with a small, vicious smile. “But I’m afraid it’s you, my friend, who is going to die again, and again, and again. Until you tell me what I want to know.” 

“That was not one of your better speeches, my love,” Nicholas says, ignoring Gregory because even with the man in front of him, all he can see is Joseph and his beautiful, brown eyes gazing at him with utter adoration. He hates himself for even harbouring a sliver of doubt. 

“That was not a speech,” replies Joseph, indignant. “You would know if it were one. That barely began to scratch the surface of-”

Joseph cuts off the moment the hand clasps itself around Nicholas’ throat, swiftly cutting off his air supply. 

“Enough. I grow tired of listening to you demons.” Gregory says. He squeezes tighter and Nicholas’ mouth opens wordlessly against his command. Black spots begin to enter his vision. Nicholas welcomes them, welcomes the pain that he is receiving, and not Joseph, because Joseph has been through too much already-

“Let him go!” Joseph roars, but he cannot even get to Nicholas. They are both in chains, held on opposite sides of the cell. Nicholas tries to find him again, but his eyes struggle to focus. The world is dimming, washing away, and death is coming to claim him-

Air floods into his lungs so suddenly that Nicholas can’t stop coughing. Gregory is crouched down in front of him, teeth gritted and Nicholas spots a stain of red on his thigh. 

“I assumed you would want the honour of killing him,” Andrea says, standing by the door with a rifle. Light surrounds her, illuminating her as the Goddess she is. 

Nicholas begins to laugh, and when he looks at Joseph, he’s laughing as well.

Oh, they were going to have so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, consider leaving a kudos or comment! And subscribe to this series to see when the next one will be out! :)


End file.
